goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure
The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure is an upcoming animated action adventure buddy comedy film and a sequel to the 2018's The Rooneys: The Movie. It is expected to be released in either late 2019 or early 2020. Due to the Proposed acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney, the film will most likely be the last 20th Century Fox before Disney acquired the distribution rights. Premise The film takes place after the events of the first film, Adrian and his classmates take the fourth grade, the former bully Clint Evers has left elementary school for sixth grade in middle school, and Mr. Snooty is still in the classroom. But when the rich family called the Robinsons arrive from Georgia and the child star Andy Robinson threatens to take over the school, it's up to Adrian and his crew to put the scheme to save their school in motion. Cast See also: List of The Rooneys characters Returning/Confirmed Characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney, a 9-year-old special needs student who wears a chest harness. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns, a strict but kind aunt of Adrian and Audrey and Michelle's older sister. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Sterns, a 16-year-old teenage student at high school and a cousin of Adrian and Audrey. * Tara Strong as Audrey Rose Rooney, a 5-year-old kindergarten girl student and the youngest of the Rooney family. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, a clumsy but beautiful mother to Adrian and Audrey, Roger's aunt, Todd's wife and Betty's younger sister. * Ving Rhames as Todd Rooney, a clueless and schizophrenic father to Roger, Adrian and Audrey and Michelle's husband. * Ryan Reynolds as Red the Swashbuckling Squirrel, a plush red squirrel who comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. * Dave Foley as Mr. Dave Snooty, a strict, obese, egotistic and generous special needs teacher and a friend of Adrian's father. * Nick Kroll as Clint Evers, the former school bully who has left elementary school to proceed to sixth grade in middle school. * Elizabeth Daily as Andy Brandy, a fourth grader who often wears a red neckerchief and Adrian's best friend at school. * Kristen Wiig as Melissa Edwards, a tomboyish fourth grader who is one of Adrian's friends. * Eddie Deezen as Jimmy Bana, a nerdy and awkward third grader who is one of Adrian's friends. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman, a blonde-haired fourth grade from Texas who is one of Adrian's friends and Adrian's girlfriend. * Jason Griffith as Ronny Sterling, a third grader who is allergic to peanuts. He was previously voiced by Roger Craig Smith in the last film. * Frank Welker as Eric and vocal effects of Scott Harper, a third grader who is quiet often. Welker also voices Cupcake, the french poodle of Chloe Le Bonjour. * Brad Garrett as Principal Mortlock, the principal of Adrian's school. * Jonah Hill as Sammy the Bus Driver * Dennis Quaid as Uncle Freddy Sterns * Jerry Seinfeld as Jeremy Sterns * Mel Brooks as Grandpa Bernie Piaskoski * Patrick Warburton as Grandma Lori Piaskoski's man voice * Nicki Minaj as Grandma Lori Piaskoski's woman voice * Jennifer Lopez as Julie Miracle * Samuel Vincent as Austin Sodalink. He was previously voiced by Logan Grove in the previous film. * Matthew McConaughey as Matt Carver * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios * Jacob Batalon as Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer * Eminem as Reybel Mathers * Gabriel Iglesias as Rodrigo Iglesias * Seth MacFarlane as Sebastian Montsinger, Leo Gunnar and Hayden Chapman. * Drew Barrymore as Anastasia "Stacy" Brentwood * Justin Timberlake as Damien Tyson * Bob Bergen as Caleb Morton. He was previously voiced by Bill Farmer in the previous film. * Jenifer Lewis as Mrs. Valentine * Lea DeLaria as Ms. Laura * Hulk Hogan as Principal Battle * Jeff Bennett as Christian Spade * John Cleese as Steve Redding New Characters * Jack Black and Sinbad as Randy and Andy Robinson, respectively. They are twin brothers who come from Georgia and have rich parents. They are both tall and they have different personalities. Randy is a special needs student with A.D.H.D., while Andy is a child actor. * Nick Nolte as Bosco, an enormous Russian-accented hitman with a gravelly voice hired by Andy Robinson to exterminate Adrian and the Rooneys. * Bruce Willis as Brucie Brown, a classmate who makes Adrian jealous. * Andy Dick as Woodrow "Woody" Bush, a villainous valet for Andy who has an allergic reaction to oranges. * Miranda Cosgrove as Chloe Le Bonjour, a fashion designer for Andy Robinson who speaks with a French accent. * Xzibit as Austin "Zero" Shazam,''' '''a high school student who hates every teacher. * Kid Cudi as Trevor "Trev" Douglas Rooney, a new Rooney family member who was missing for nearly half of Adrian's life. * Chadwick Boseman as Tyrese "Ty" Lima Moore, a new student at Adrian's school who becomes instrumental in eliminating Andy Robinson's diabolical reign at school. * JoJo Siwa as Elizabeth "Liz" Pinkyton, a plastic girl doll that comes to life through saying a magic word. * Drake as Coach Michael "Mike" Reggie Jones, the new gym/P.E. teacher at high school that replaces Coach Mackenzie. * Ice-T as Mr. Marlon Valentine, the new African American Science teacher and the husband of Mrs. Rhonda Valentine. * Dan Castellaneta as Mayor Mickey Dougie, the wise mayor of Carpenter City. * Maisie Williams as Maisie Dougie, a young, beautiful daughter of the Mayor who becomes a new friend of Adrian and develops a crush on Andy Brandy while helping to stop Andrew Robinson from taking over the school. * Jim Cummings as The Warden, a minor character who only appears in the scene where Cortez is put in jail. Category:Upcoming Category:PG Rated Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX DMR Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Blue sky studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution